The Past Can Catch You
by binhereb4
Summary: A mystery woman visits Cal from England. She has connections to his past, good and bad. she can tell hm things that he never knew..... A Mystery tour that will almost certainly inc some angst, fun, romance....and surprises
1. Chapter 1

A BRAND NEW ONE.......Again - this will be multi chapter- got an idea for the beginning and just waded in...NO idea where it will go, for how long, who will get involved with what, or who...definately a 'depends on my mood, spur off the moment' writer me! none of that organised planned stuff..So hope you will take this magical mystery tour with me...Try chapter one and see what you think?

Usual disclaimer

**Blast From The Past**

Cal Lightman was pacing in his office obviously deep in thought that was tinged with puzzle when Gillian walked in.

_"Cal, You know there's someone waiting in reception for you don't you? Heidi asked me to remind you because she told you about 30 minutes ago"_

He continued pacing, appearing not to hear her, but she knew he had.

"_Do you not want to see your visitor? You should have told Heidi, I know there's no appointment_…"

"_Nah…I do want to…I think…I dunno..not sure..Christ, first Terry_ !"

"_Heidi said she had an English accent, is it someone from your past then_?"

He flopped down in his chair, scratching his head and screwing his face up further.

"_Well possibly..I mean Heidi said she claimed to be contacting me with regards to my youth in England_…_but I took a quick look and I don't recognise her, and the name…Hazel Whiting…Don't_ _remember that either_"

Gill sighed sometimes this 'genius' could be so silly.

"_Well you can either bring her in here and then, I'm sure she will enlighten you. Or, if you like, I can go out and interrogate her_?"

"_Oh VERY funny Foster, haha. Well I guess I'd better have her in here_"

As he went to push the button that went through to reception Gill grinned at him.

"_I can stay…If you're worried, or nervous Cal, or perhaps call Reynolds and have him stand in the corner with his gun on show_…."

"_**Piss off** Foster, go and wind up Loker and Torres, and no listening at the door trying to catch little titbits of my childhood – clear off_!"

As Heidi showed his guest into his office, he finally a good look at her, and he was still none the wiser.

He made a quick mental study:

Appox 5ft 6, blond hair that was held back in a French pleat so he had no way of knowing how long it was, startling blue eyes, a full mouth but with a hint of 'cupids bow' shape.

She was dress casually in jeans (extremely well fitting, but expensive) A grey sweatshirt topped the outfit off but although it was loosely fitted, it couldn't quite hide the fullness of her breasts or the curve into her slim waist.

"_Dr Lightman? – Cal Lightman_?" She holding what appeared to be a small oldish looking photo.

"_Well, not the scrawny looking thing that you were are you_? _Why is it that men seem to mostly improve with age, whereas us women….."_ She trailed off with a short musical, but nervous laugh.

Her accent was definately English, but far more refined than his.

"_Yes, hello. Sorry to have kept you waiting so long,err 'ad a phone call that went on longer than expected…Sit down – please_."

He indicated the couch, and she sat.

It was a neat but tense posture, hands in lap, legs together and crossed at the ankle, back straight.

_"Well, I sorry if this sounds rude luv, but I don't think I know you_"

He stood in front of her hands in pockets.

"_Oh no, no, you don't. I am so sorry I thought I explained it to your receptionist – I have come here on behalf of someone you knew, she asked me to come_"

"_I don't suppose you'd like to tell me who SHE is? And why she couldn't contact me herself?- Would you like a drink by the way, I can ask Heidi to bring some in_?"

"_Right- Where do I start…I would love some Tea please, I'm here on behalf of Chloe, and she couldn't come herself because.._ _well I'm sorry but she is dead. I'm her executer and you are in her_ _will_" She finished the sentence quickly but flashed Cal a sincere half smile of sympathy.

Chloe – He thought – Chloe Hodgson- Now her he DID remember…But Dead! That hit him a bit harder than he would have imagined it might.

"_Shit! Chloe's dead. That's…Christ that's sad. I've got no idea why I should be in her will tho- Sorry ..wot happened, I mean how did she_…?"

The woman stood and put a very light hand on his shoulder.

"_Maybe you should sit down for a few moments Dr. Lightman_. _Would it be ok if I were to just pop out and ask that nice lady – Heidi wasn't it? – if she could bring us both in something to_ _drink_"

Not actually waiting for a reply Ms Whiting was half out of the door before he could say "_Err yeah, that would be great, thanx_"

Leaning forward he picked up the photo that she had left on the table. It brought a grin it his face, god, what was he there? Couldn't have been more than 17 -18 maybe, and, yes scrawny was a good description!

Then there was Chloe standing in his arms, they were both laughing, the girls hair was pure black and down past her shoulders, it was wavy and wild, emerald green eyes that had a clear twinkle in them and heavily fringed with thick long black eyelashes. He was lost in his memories when Ms Whiting re-entered the room.

"_Drinks on their way. Oh, I didn't realise I'd left that out. There are lots more of those – photos I mean_"

"_Really! I never knew many had been taken. Is that wot Chloe left me?_ Our photo's – _That was nice of her but, it's a long way to cum to deliver them luv, you could have posted them yer_ _know_"

"_That's OK, the journey isn't a problem, besides there are other things as well, and Chloe_ _specifically asked me to hand deliver to you. There are some things that she wasn't sure if you would_ _want to keep so, well if that's the case, she wants me to take them back with me_"

Cal looked at the woman next to him on the couch.

She was a bit of a strange mixture he thought. In some ways she appeared very confident and self assured, like the way she just took control of the drinks situation, and in general the way she stood, walked, spoke. Looking at her now though, just in her face, there was hesitancy, nervousness and just the smallest hint of vulnerability.. He tried one of his more gentle smiles, trying to reassure her, "_Well it's starting to sound like this might be a tad complicated – is it_?"

"_Well, maybe a little. It's more..things I have to tell you…say to you, that again are quite specific, but I promised her so_…"

"_Right, well.. as much as you have now got me a little nervous and worried _… _might I suggest that this might be better if we postpone the proceedings until this evening, if you are free_? I _thought maybe you could come round to mine, have a light meal, sit more comfortably before we 'get in' to all of this_._ I can promise you that you will be safe, I have a teenage daughter_ that has _the most control over me than anyone_…"

She seemed to relax a little and smiled at him.

"_I agree. That sounds like a good idea to me_. _If you would be good enough to jot down your address for me, and a convenient time_ _while we are waiting for our drinks, and I will leave you to_ _your_ _business and see you this evening_"

Heidi came in with the drinks as if on cue.

He wrote down the information she needed, and they made polite goodbyes.

As soon as the lifts doors had closed he made his way to Fosters office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I know this one is starting a bit weird maybe, well not weird, maybe differant? stay with me it will get there - I think- wherever there is? Thanx for the reveiws love you all**

_Disclaimer as norm_

**Specific Instructions  
**

Foster had been intrigued.

She had angled to get an invite for that evening and normally he would have had no problem with it, but he had no idea what this woman was going to drag up from his past, so he had turned it into a joke and told her to stop being so 'bloody nosey' He would tell her what he could at a later time.

He had rung Emily earlier and just advised her that they would be having a guest for dinner but to keep it light.

When he finally got home Em was at her 'interrogation' best.

"_Well who exactly is she dad_?"

"_Told you Em, I don't actually KNOW her_"

_"Yeah, ok, but who is the lady that died, that she's here for? You knew her right_?"

"_Yes, and again, I've already told you, Chloe was someone I 'hung about' with when I was younger_"

"_You dated her? Is that what you mean? For how lo__ng? Who called it off?_ She must have really liked you if she's left you stuff in her will after all this time?"

_"EMILY!..Just quit now will you. My early dating life is not something_ I_ am going to get into right now with you, and as for the rest.._I _don't know..Hopefully, after this_ _evening I will have a few more answers. Now do you remember what I have told you_?"

Emily looked somewhat disgusted "_Yes dad. I am to be polite, casual conversation, no interrogating and get up to my room as soon as I politely can_"

"_And_?"

"_And stay there. No creeping down and listening to private conversation_"

"_Good_"

The doorbell rang precisely on the 8pm mark. Cal gave his daughter one last warning shot glance over his shoulder as he opened the door.

At first he just stared, he wondered if some other woman had rung the bell at coincidently the same time as Ms Whiting was due to, but then he heard her voice.

"_Good evening Dr. Lightman, I'm not late am I_?"

"_Err ..No..Sorry cum on in, you're bang on time actually_"

He tried to gather his wits as she passed him by.

Far from the albeit casually dressed, fairly prim and proper woman he had met in is office earlier, what had just walked through his door was a completely different 'kettle of fish'

Her hair was now down and loose. It was mid back length and glossy.

She was wearing a long, nearly floor length black dress that was simply cut and was in that sort of 'crinkle' cotton – rather like the hippy style of the late 60's early 70's. A pink wide belt hung loosely on the top of her hips and the same pink was the colour of the lace up ankle 'pixie' boots she had changed into.

Trying to remember to shut his mouth he followed her into the living room where she had already made herself comfortable on a couch.

"_Are you alright Dr. Lightman? You don't mind that I took a seat do you_?"

"_No, of course he doesn't. Hi, My name is Emily- I'm the terrible teenage daughter. Would you like a drink_?"

Emily managed to keep to her promise and the light supper went off well. Whilst he could see she was struggling, Emily retired shortly afterwards.

_"I have a few bags, I left them just outside the door…silly really but I wasn't sure about your daughter_..."

Cal made a move to the door and found the bags propped up just outside. He brought them in.

"_There's not any 'porn' shots, or other blackmail type materiel in the bags is there_?" He placed then on the floor next to her and then sat down.

"_Shall we start with ..what happened…I mean how did she_…"

"_Oh, The big C I'm afraid...._

_I met Chloe about 7 years ago. I did some legal work for her, and we just hit it off, been friends ever since._ _When they found the cancer – just over a year ago- there was nothing they could_ _do..Too aggressive. So I cared for her at her home until_…."

"_I'm sorry_" Cal was saddened to think of the strong, vital, full of life and fun girl he had known, fading away.

"_Yes, well…Chloe had talked about you quite a bit during the years, but the last year…well she went into a lot more detail,_ _and what she wanted me to do..with this stuff I mean. And what she_ _wanted me to tell you_"

Cal was still puzzled.

Yes he and Chloe had been close for a while, but it had always seemed like one big laugh. They were always getting into trouble, playing practical jokes, going on crazy trips, getting blind drunk…but always laughing.

"_Did she never marry? Have kids_?"

"_No. She never could. She never got past you Dr. Lightman_. _You don't seem to understand, I can tell from your face. Chloe was completely in love with you_ –_ totally. She never understood why_ _you suddenly had to 'go away' – Why all her letters to the address you gave her all came back un-opened_,_ why you never came back or at least contacted her again_"

"_**WHOA-** Just hang on a second luv, I don't know where you are getting this from_ .._but Chloe an me.. well we were ever involved that closely, not the way you are talking about it_"

"_Well no, YOU weren't – but she was. She tried to explain it all in her letters, but then_….._Anyway, Chloe never blamed you for how you affected her…She just..always loved you, that's all."  
_

Cal got up and poured himself a large whisky (he offered Ms Whiting one but she declined) Of all the things he had pondered she might be telling him this evening, this was certainly not the direction he had expected it to take.

Yes, he had had to leave suddenly, and he couldn't tell her why. That was when he had first started getting involved in Ireland. After all the crap that he had gone through there, without any real break he had been 'talked into' going over to America and helping with various agencies. Ultimately he had left his younger past behind and started almost a new life here in the states.

"_I never knew there were any letters, The address I gave her should have been fine,_ _I don't understand that_" Secretly he guessed they had been 'intercepted' seen as a possible distraction from the work they wanted him to do.

"_Well, I have them all here. You can read them, if you want to, at your leisure_"

"_Do you think you could start calling me Cal, it's a lot easier than my full title and name- and – if it's ok with you_?"

"_Absolutely ..Cal..By all means call me Hazel_"

"_Yeah, thanks Hazel. Sorry, but all this has come of a bit of a shock really_.._I mean I had no idea- none. You said legal work, are you a brief then_?"

"_Yes, guilty as charged, so to speak_, and no,_ I don't suppose you did know how Chloe felt, how could you_. _She didn't ask me to come over here, give you these things- tell you these things, to_ try _and upset you, or to make you feel guilty. I hope that's not how I'm coming across_"

He didn't answer, at the moment he wasn't sure how he felt.

"_Let me get you another drink_"

She poured him another large whisky and set it down in front of him. This time she sat down right next to him.

"_Cal, remember I told you there were specific things she asked me to tell you, and **specific** things she asked me to do_?"

"_Yeah, I remember that, wot else are you gonna shock me with now then_?"

The next thing he knew his mouth was on fire as Hazels lips were on his. He responded almost without thinking about it, her tongue was in his mouth as soon as he slightly parted his lips. God her mouth was hot, it was like she was on fire, and her breath was incredibly sweet, almost intoxicating.

He found himself mimicking her actions and grasped her hair, winding his fingers into it as hers were in his.

Her control of the kiss continued as her tongue would keep briefly leaving the warmth of his mouth just to run over his lips, pulling at them slightly with her teeth before thrusting back to meet his tongue again.

He had had many women in his life, and even more kisses, but this – this was almost like a drug, and it seemed to go on forever.

The coolness of the rooms air struck him as she ended the kiss as abruptly as she started it.

He couldn't speak so it was probably just as well she did.

"_That..was from Chloe. She told me I had to kiss you goodbye for her_, _and, in her words_, _I had to '_Give it all you got girl- make sure he remembers it' _So – as I said, she was very – specific in_ _some of her instructions_".


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes I know it's starting off a bit weird, but I like weird- I AM weird - and a change is as good as a rest.....**

_Disclaimer as Norm_

**Trying For A Deal!**

The next morning, Foster was surprised to find Lightman sitting in her office, waiting for her.

She grinned looking at the sleep deprived eyes, "_I see you had a good nights rest! Too many of your 'youthful' indiscretions coming back to haunt you are they Cal_?"

"_Dunno bout indiscretions, certainly unknowns tho_…_Let me tell you briefly tell you about Chloe, then I'd like you to read these, an appraisal if you like- content analyses_"

He proceeded to give her a short but concise resume of his few years with Chloe.

Then he succinctly advised her of what had happened the night before.

Leaving the letters (that he had been reading- and re reading all night) on her desk, he stood, shoved his hands in his pockets and slouched off.

Gillian caught up with Cal in his office at about 6pm.

Sitting across the desk from him, she silently placed the bundle of letters in front of him.

Still he said nothing.

"_Did you not know?..No idea at all how she felt about you_?"

"_I knew she cared – we both did, but no- not to that degree, not a clue_"

"_If you had got any of these letters- would you have gone back to her_?"

"_Long time ago luv..who can say – I was pretty messed up after Ireland. I certainly wasn't in any state to be able to offer anyone anything really_. _Even if I had of gone back…..She wouldn't have_ _found the same person that had left_"

"_You seemed to have left quite a lot of loose ends when you decided to stay in the States didn't you._ _Is that maybe part of the reason you decided to stay_?"

He shrugged his shoulders. His past in England was still not a subject he was completely ready to face up to.

"_Well, She was definitely deeply in love with you, or at least the memory of you_,_ but she doesn't appear to have been too sad about it, there are no real indicators of regret, - or malice_."

"_Then why do I feel like I have managed to ruin yet another person's life, without even knowing it_!"

Gill got up and walked round to him, wrapping her arms round his shoulders, she just held him for a while. She felt his hand reach up and catch hold of hers.

"_Cal you didn't ruin her life_ – _at least that's not what I'm getting from those letters_. _To me, she is almost trying to thank you. She had a good life and she felt a lot of that was down to you_. The fun _you two had, the closeness – she took that with her and used it to enjoy the rest of her time_"

Cal slipped out of her hold, he got up and started pacing again.

"_But she never married, never had kids_…"

"_Cal, you said yourself, she had a wild, restless nature_, _I don't know that she would have done that even if she hadn't been so_ …_hung up on you. I just don't think she was that type_"

"_WHY do women fall in love with me_? _What do they see? I only ever seem to end up hurting them_"

If only you knew Gill thought….

"_That's probably half the reason Dr. Lightman_- _it's like the cat always going to the one person that doesn't like them in a room full of cat lovers_"

He finally stopped pacing and broke into a small grin, "_Yeah, I get that as well!_"

Gill started laughing and that made Cal grin even more, he started to relax for the first time in more than 24 hrs.

Walking over to her 'special' cabinet, Gill pulled out the bottle and glasses she kept just for him. Moving over to she pushed him backwards into the couch and the placed the drink in his hand.

"_I DO think that when you meet this 'Hazel' again that I should be there as well_"

"_Oh, and why is that Foster_?"

"_Because I SAW just how much your pupils dilated when you talked about that kiss she gave you_. _I'm not sure you two can be trusted alone together, or are you worried about what else she_ might _have in those bags of hers?....Anything else you'd like to confess to now_?..."

He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, "_You already know more about my past than anyone else does. More than Em, certainly more than Zo ever did_"

"_I realize that Cal, but one day- when you're ready- I'd like to know all of it_"

A decidedly wicked smirk now flirted at the corners of his mouth.

"_What_?" she said a little severely

"_What What_?" he asked innocently

"_You know what Cal lightman – what is that smirk about? What evil little plan just popped into that head of yours_?"

"_Welllll_" he deliberately placed his hand on her upper thigh, she jumped slightly but didn't try to remove it. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"_I was thinking – maybe we could do a little deal_"

"_A deal – what kind of a deal_ ?"

"_How about..for every ..shall we say 'incident' I reveal to you_, _You give me a kiss – like the one last night- the kind that will make my pupils dilate_…._that will give me encouragement to …what is it_ _you psycho-babblists call it….'open up more'_…."

Removing his hand now and using her best 'doctor' tone –

"_I believe EST would be of more value in your case Cal_!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi All - Please be aware that I have changed the rating on this story (Kinda got a vague idea where it might be going so...) This could end up being a strange one.. so for all you 'strange' lovers .... Many thanks for all the interest in my latest whimsey.**

_Disclaimer as norm._

**Blunt is the Only Way to Go**

Cal had decided to ignore Gills request to be a chaperone at his next meeting with Hazel, it was just a joke he told himself.

He had arranged to meet her at her house this time, (why had he decided to pick an evening when Emily was at Zoes, less questions!)

Hazel Whiting intrigued him, the completely different sides to her personality that he had witnessed, he wondered if there were many more.

Pulling up outside the address she had given him he did a quick appraisal.

Nice area, a single story but reasonably sized property, probably had a pool if the other houses around were anything to go by.

He wondered if she was independently rich, or whether she was just doing bloody well as a lawyer?

He rang the bell. She greeted him in a long, flowing colourful, semi sheer kaftan. Her hair was loosely pulled up in a bun on her head, but a lot had escaped leaving it in that contrived messy look.

"_Come on in Cal. I don't drink myself but I keep stuff in for guests, so would you like a whisky_?"

Did she know how clearly her figure could be seen through that materiel he wondered.

"_Yeah ta_"

He sat in a soft leather couch and took the glass she offered.

"_Business must be good_" he indicated the expensive décor.

"_I do ok_"

"_Nice pool_"

"_It serves a purpose, I like to keep in shape and swimming is one of the more pleasant ways of doing that_. _Have you decided yet if you want to keep the letters and photos_?"

"_Yeah, I do thanks – What are hiding from me Hazel_?"

She laughed, even her laugh was fascinating, musical but always with just the slightest hint of mischief, wickedness in it.

"_Chloe said you were always blunt_"

"_I'm sure she did, nice evasion by the way but the question still stands_"

"_Cal, we are virtually strangers. Admittedly I probably know more about you than you do about me_, _but never the less, of course you feel like there is a lot about me you don't know_. _As for 'hiding'_ – _even friends keep things from each other don't they? We all have things that we feel we have to hide_"

"_Nicely deflected, you're quite good at this aren't you_?"

"_I work in the law Cal, lies, deflection, evasion, they are all tools we use regularly_"

Cal was beginning to feel like he had got involved in some kind of verbal chess game, and he wasn't sure who was winning at the moment.

"_Defence or prosecution_?"

"_Both, either. It depends on the case and how the mood takes me_"

So far he hadn't been able to detect any lies in her answers, but he still felt he was missing something, something obvious. He decided to just keep the questions flowing, and diverse.

"_So is this trip just to execute Chloes will, and then an extended holiday? Or do you actually practise in the States_?"

"_I am taking a bit of a rest yes, just finished a very extended case_"

He placed his empty glass on the table, "_So – what else do you have for me? – from Chloe I mean?_"

She got up and left the room for a few moments, she returned with a box and the bottle of whisky. Placing the box on the floor she refilled his glass and replaced the bottle finally settling back into the couch.

"_Need to go a bit easy on that luv, I got to drive home this evening, and considering the company, I should make sure I'm still legal_."

"_I'm sure you can handle it, and I'm off duty_" she reached down and pulled out a small square box, slightly bigger than a ring box, but it was definitely jewellery related. It was placed in his lap.

"_I knew there was a reason I'd come here_" he grinned. Picking up the box he carefully removed the lid.

Inside on a fairly heavy chain was what appeared to be two naked bodies, a male and female, completely entwined around one another. It was about an inch long, incredibly detailed and solid gold, as was the chain. Cal stared at it, unsure as to how to react.

"_She had it made. It's called 'The Eternal Lovers' she was going to give it to you as a welcome home present – before she realised_…."

"_Considering you claim she didn't want me to feel guilty, you're doing a bloody good job_"

That laugh again, her hand came over and lightly touched him on his thigh. "_It isn't meant like that – really, but she had it, it was always meant for you…what else was she to do with it_? _although she did laugh and said you would probably never of worn it…not a jewellery man apparently_"

"_Nah, not my style, but I would like to keep it, might give to Em when she eventually marries_, _which means I'll have it for at least 20 to 30 years_"

"_Over protective father are we? Why did it not work out with her mother_?"

"_She works in the legal profession_!"

"_Oh dear, not a lover of lawyers then._ Listen, _I hope you don't mind but I really want to take a swim, I need to relax a bit – bring that out with you_"

She pointed to his drink as she made her way out through the glass doors to the pool.

Cal stood just inside the room and watched her as she let the kaftan slip down over her body. She was wearing a one piece but it was still extremely flattering on her. She dove gracefully into the pool and proceeded to complete 20 lengths before floating over to the side and putting her arms up on the edge.

"_Care to join me_?"

"_If I can be blunt again here, I'm not sure, but are to trying to come on to me Hazel_?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Just Found a way round the systems refusal to download new docs, so am able to get some new chapters out to you....There are some great people on the forum and they are the ones that came up with this 'work around' so all thanks to them**_._

_Disclaimer as norm_

**Toys of the Game**

Cal had merely received an enigmatic smile in response to his question, after which Hazel had proceeded to tackle another 20 lengths of the pool before finally pulling herself out at the far end.

Wrapping her hair in a towel and her body in a short cotton wrap she walked back to him.

"_Did you want another drink Cal_?"

"_Well I suppose as evasions go, swimming 20 laps of a pool then trying to get me tipsy is quite …unusual_"

"_Oh…Am I evading again, I'm sorry I hadn't realised_"

Cal sat down on the couch again and continued to study her.

His interest had definitely been caught by Hazel Whiting, she was almost a brick wall when it came to reading her, and she was a master class when it came to verbal sparring.

The word 'roulette' floated into his mind, Gillian could be right about this one, but he felt Hazel seemed to be more 'Russian roulette'

"_You look pensive_" She was leaning over, refilling his glass.

"_I'm still trying to work out wot your game is Hazel, cos you do have one – don't you_?"

She sat on the couch about a foot away from him.

Taking the towel from her hair she shook her head causing the damp blonde locks to tumble down around her face.

"_Let's just say, for conversations sake, I were to be playing some sort of ..'game'_ _with you Cal…would it not spoil the fun, the thrill of anticipation if I were to just tell you what it was all_ _about?"_

_"So that's a yes then!"_

"_Take it however you wish. Do you want the rest of the items in the box_?"

She pushed it over to his feet.

Opening the lid he could see why she had left these items till last.

There were 2 long silk scarves (he vaguely remembered being told by someone in his youth that if silk was used to 'tie' someone's hands or feet, that it wouldn't leave marks – (THAT turned out to be an old wives tale!)

Next he pulled out a very old 'Polaroid' camera (many of the photos he now had this camera had produced).

Then came a very well worn, multi coloured, extremely long 'Dr. Who' style scarf that Chloe had sat for months diligently knitting for him.

Not being one for any kind of 'domesticated' tasks, he could remember how proud she was when she produced it one Christmas. She had insisted he wear it until nearly mid summer!

Finally, right at the bottom, sat a set of old style Met. Police handcuffs.

These brought a huge grin to his face as he recalled the last time they had been put to use.

The key had unfortunately got lost.

Equally unfortunate was the fact that he had been the one wearing them at the time, and, because they had been wrapped round the metal bars of a very large bed headboard Chloe, (somewhat mischievously he had thought at the time) had no option (she claimed) than to call out the local beat Bobbie and ask him if they could use his key to unlock him.

After a somewhat boring lecture from the middle aged officer, Cal had adopted just the right look of 'chastised embarrassment' and seen him off the property.

As soon as he closed the door and turned Chloe was standing directly in front of him with the 'original' key in her hand claiming she had just found it at the bottom of her bra where she now 'remembered' she had put it for safe keeping!

Cal had refused to ever let her near him with them again.

"_I'm assuming that smile is you remembering the 'lost key' incident_?"

Hazels question brought Cal back to the present.

"_Did Chloe tell you **EVERYTHING** about our time together_?"

"_Of course! In great detail most of the time….So I DO know that you like to play 'games' Cal_"

"_That was a long time go luv. We all have to grow up at some stage_"

"_Well if you change your mind, the key is taped to the side of the box- having said that…they are really the easiest things to pick the lock on_"

Cal thought this was an opportunity that was too good to miss.

"_Care to prove that_?"

Hazel gave him another of her enigmatic smiles and slowly lifted, then stretched her arms out towards him, her wrists held together.

Cal took mere seconds to snap on the cuffs.

"_You're obviously used to doing that_!"

Cal offered one of his own 'enigmatic' smiles of his own in response.

"_Now, let me see, what to use_"

Casting her eyes around the room, Hazel suddenly reached over and started removing the belt from his waist.

"_You don't mind do you_?"

"_Feel free_" he sat back a little making the process easier for her.

Pulling the belt free from his body Hazel placed the small length of the clasp into the lock of the handcuffs.

In less time than it took him to get them on her, she had released them.

"_Impressive! You're obviously used to doing that_!"

"_Well" she replied "I still like playing games_!"

Driving home in the early hours of the morning, Cal was contemplating his decision to leave that night.

He could have stayed, bedded this confusing but highly attractive woman he knew that, but there was something, a tiny nagging in his head that was telling him to stay clear.

This in itself was strange. Normally any flashing sign over an attractive female that read 'danger – stay clear' had him making a certain bee line in her direction.

He had no idea what it was that was holding him back this time.

The notion of discussing the situation with Foster flew out of his head as quickly as it had flashed in.

He checked his watch when he got through his front door, 2.30am – well if he was awake….Fishing his cell out of his pocket he punched the required speed dial button.

"_Yeah..Reynolds_?"

Cal could hear the sleep in his voice.

"_BEN – Cal Lightman – hope I didn't wake you up_"

"_I KNOW who it is Lightman, and yes you did damn well wake me up so this had better be some sorta national emergency_"

"_Not quite Ben, but it is rather important..I need some in depth checks done. It's an important case so I need them like_ – _yesterday. Some of the info you'll probably have to get from your_ _contacts in England, so if you get on to them now_, _with the time difference you should get fairly quick replies – Have you got a pen and paper ready_?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi All....Just a short chapter this...kinda setting it up for a longer one...Many many thanx (I can never say it enough) for all your reveiws/comments........Enjoy.....**

_Disclaimer as Norm_

**New Information  
**

Ben Reynolds had one of his decidedly more 'grumpy' looks on his face as he sat across the desk from Lightman.

"_You don't know how many strings I had to pull – How any 'favours' I had to call in to get this information Lightman_"

"_But you're SURE of it Reynolds – These 'sources' of yours are completely solid on this one_?"

"_It's for sure alright. But man they had to dig deep, this thing is covered up deeper than stuff that's in 'Area 5'_ - _and there's a whole lotta BIG names tied up in it. Want my advice? You should_ stay _a whole hellava long way away from this_"

Cal grinned "_Yeah well, you know that's not gonna happen don't yer, specially not now_"

Ben rose out of his chair shaking his head.

"_Your funeral Lightman, but I am outta this now – completely- you got that? I DO NOT_ _wanna hear another single word from you regarding this issue. You wanna carry on digging – you're on_ yer _own man_"

Reynolds was still shaking his head as he left the office.

Before the door had fully closed it opened again and a puzzled Gillian walked in.

"_What was that?...What have you done to upset Ben so much this time Cal_?"

Opening a chocolate bar and taking the first bite, Gill slid down onto the couch.

"_Oh nuffin really luv – he's just grouchy coz I woke him up a bit early this morning with a phone call_"

Over half the bar had already gone.

"_I know that bit. He was sitting in reception when I came in this morning,_ _said he was waiting for you – some sort of vital information you had woken him up this morning for – something to_ do _with a 'special' case apparently….What case is it Cal_?"

Keeping his face down he pretended to be looking for something by shuffling various bits of paperwork around on his desk.

"_Oh, it's err, nuffin much really…not one you need to get involved in anyway…more or less sorted now_"

Having finished the chocolate Gill stared at her partner. That was a poor attempt at a lie by anyone's standards let alone Lightmans.

"_Then why do you feel the need to lie to me about it_?"

"_I am not LIEING, well..not exactly…It's just…well more of a personal matter that's all_"

Gill stood up, she went and stood directly by his side forcing him to look up and make eye contact with her.

"_It's something to do with that Whiting woman isn't it? You've been back to see her again haven't you_?"

Cal decided quickly to go for the irritated approach as a way of getting Gill to back off.

"_So wot if I have? Wots it to do with you Foster_? – _She still had things left to give me, so I went and picked them up alright_ – _and even if that wasn't the case…even if I just felt like seeing her_ _again…it's still got nuffin to do with you has_ it"

Gill took the bait, her response now held the same coldness as his had.

_"Certainly not that part of it no…But when it comes to utilising company resources, AND upsetting the staff as well – then THAT part becomes my business Cal_"

Lightman stood upright, forcing her to take a few steps backwards.

"_Well it was just the once, it won't be happening again – alright –Dr Foster!"_

For a few moments they just stood and glared at each other, then, like Reynolds before her, Gill turned and left the office just shaking her head.

"_Sorry luv, just can't have you getting involved in his one_" Lightman said softly to an empty office.

For a long time he just sat there, tapping a pencil on the files spread across his desk.

He had a lot to think about.

The information Reynolds had given him earlier, the possible ramifications on him, and the business if he did decide to dive in to the game.

What would be his next move?

Picking up his cell he dialled the number. It was answered in less than 3 rings.

"_Hazel – yeah it's Cal…. are you free this evening, I wanna see how you get on with more modern, American handcuffs_….."


	7. Chapter 7

**OK A bit racy this section - in places - but it's not like he hasn't tried this sort of approach before is it???? Enjoy and let me know if you think I went a little too OTT and if you like the twist**

_Disclaimer as Norm_

**Everyone Has A Trigger**

Cal sat there with an amused look on his face, it had been more than 5 minutes now.

"_These cuffs aren't standard are they_?

"_Are you saying you can't open them_?"

"_No, I'm not saying that at all, but they are one offs aren't they Cal_?"

"_Wouldn't know Hazel, I just borrowed them off an FBI friend of mine_"

"_FBI – I never knew you had such..Government approved friends_"

"_Well it's all through business luv, but yeah, FBI, CIA, NSA, I'm even on a first name basis with the president and his family_"

"_That's a lot of serious connections_"

"_Well they come in useful – in cases an things_. _There's very little I can't find out about a person_, if _I need to….and of course they all have there links and connections in most other countries_ _around the world_"

"_Yes, I can see how that might come in_ – _useful for your work, tell me Cal, have the internal workings of this lock been deliberately damaged_?"

"_I really hope you can do that Hazel coz – the Fed wouldn't give me the key_"

"_I get the strong impression that it is you who are playing some sort of game now Dr Lightman_"

Cal got up from his slouch position on the big leather chair, walking round Hazel he studied the handcuffs that were still firmly secured round her wrists behind her back.

"_I didn't think it would matter, I suppose I assumed someone in …'your' profession would find no real problem with these cuffs_"

"_I see, and being a lawyer comes hand in hand with being a professional escapologist now does it_?"

He pulled up a high backed chair and sat directly in front of her, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"_No, but I imagine it helps with being one of the highest paid, least known dominatrix in the business_!"

"_Ahh – your contacts I assume, they must be very good, I mean excellent to have found out_"

"_You don't deny it_"

"_Would there be any point_?"

"_Probably not, are you…Working while you are out here_?"

_"I told you Cal, I taking a break, that means form all work_"

Cal got up and poured himself a drink "_So what is this really all about Hazel? How much of you story is true_?"

"_All of it was true Cal, surely your sources confirmed that? All I did was ..miss out my 2nd job_"

"_Why I am still left feeling that you have some sort of plan, something that involves me_"

"_I assume you do actually have a key to these, because they are feeling slightly uncomfortable now_"

"_So you can deal it out, but not so happy about taking it err_?"

"_There's a reason I'm a dominatrix Cal, not a submissive_"

"_And the plan Hazel? I want to know about the plan_"

"_Cal – Please_"

Cal made himself comfortable on the large chair again.

He just sat and smiled at her, slowly sipping his whisky. He watched as she continued to struggle with the locks, gradually he finally saw the mask of control start to slip.

She was getting frustrated, and the tiniest bit scared, Cal was really beginning to enjoy himself now, with the mask slipping, he could finally start to read her properly, now he might get the truth.

"_Dr Lightman, I insist you take these handcuffs off me now_"

"_I really don't think you are any position to start issuing orders at the moment_ – _you know the terms, tell me the plan – I take the cuffs off_"

Now she was getting angry, Shit this is fun he thought.

"_Oh you think you're so clever don't you, well don't expect me to start begging because you'll be waiting for a long time_!"

Pushing herself up from her chair she made her way over to her handbag that was sitting on a sideboard.

Turning her back to it she opened the bag, groped around and finally came out with her cell phone. Flipping the lid she started feeling her way round the numbers.

Cal moved swiftly, the phone was wrenched out of her fingers and thrown across the room, dragging her by her arms, he manoeuvred her round and threw her backwards into the couch.

"_The plan Hazel_!"

"_The PLAN has been dropped Cal! it no longer exists, and how DARE you treat me like that_"

The fear was overtaking the anger now.

"_So there WAS a plan then, at least we've made some progress…I still like to know what it was – naturally curious me_"

Hazel dropped back into the cushions lifting her head as she did, it was a deliberate action to avoid his stare.

Cal could still see all he needed to, her 'wall' was crumbling.

Fear was the trigger with this woman, she was so used to being totally in control of every situation she was in, a courtroom, a customer.

Take that control away and she was lost…So, he thought- lets just up the stakes…

Moving over to her he sat on the edge of the settee, pulling from his pocket one of the long lengths of silk that he had kept hold of out of the box from the previous evening, he grabbed her legs, she started trying to kick out but he had the element of surprise and had hers ankles secured before she could escape his grasp. "_Don't want you trying to run off anywhere do_ _we_"

He could hear her breath coming in short gasps now – panic was overtaking the fear.

He settled himself back into the depths of the soft leather, deliberately making him sure he was pressed up against her.

Not allowing her any time to recover he started caressing the side of her face with his fingers, his lips close to her cheek.

"_Do you enjoy the sex that you're 2nd job provides you Hazel_?"

"_There ..is.. no.. sex..involved, I'm not some cheap whore_!"

"_Oh I know you're not cheap, but no sex! What are they spending all that money for_?"

"_Control! – to be controlled. To be dominated ..Hence the name DOMINATRIX_"

Lifting himself up he flipped over her ending up in a kneeling position.

His legs were now either side of hers, his hands pressing against her shoulders forcing her fully back in to the back of the couch.

Leaning forward he kissed her, she tried desperately to twist her head away, but he lifted one hand from her shoulder and gripped it round her jaw forcing her head to stay where he wanted it.

Letting go of the other shoulder he used the weight of his body to keep her in place, his free hand now started to move up under her skirt.

He was wondering how much more she could take before she broke.

He finished the kiss with a short sharp bit on her lower lip.

"_So what then Hazel, do you dress up for them_" His hand was near the top of her thigh now, "_Is that what they like? What's the favourite? Strict Matron- School Mistress- Full leather with_ whips – _or perhaps you like to utilise your 'other' work clothes_? _Cos your not just a lawyer are you, you're a full barrister – do they like that Hazel? The wig and the long red gown_?"

"_STOP IT! Get off of me_"

Leaning back slightly he took hold of the front of her blouse and ripped it open "_THE PLAN Hazel – Tell me about the plan_"

"_It was RADAR.. Jack..Jack Radar_"

That was a shock, of all the things he had imagined, Jack Radar hadn't popped up at all.

He got off her and sat back down, this time there was about a foot of space between them.

Cal bent over and rested his face in his hands for a few moments, trying to think, work out how the hell Radar was involved in all of this.

Glancing sideways he could see she was in a mess. Her perfect makeup was smeared, her face redden by fear and the tears that were now silently streaming down. Her whole body was shaking.

He felt quite sorry for her but he knew he couldn't relent yet. He HAD to find out what the bloody hell Radar had tried to set him up for……


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi All, - Right this ones a bit deep - but it goes toawrds explainging Cals action and a small look at his past - hope you enjoy it..let me know**

_Disclaimer as norm._

**The Fear Factor**

Hazel was really in a state, sobbing and shaking. As much as he knew he should use the advantage that he had and crack on, he couldn't. This woman was as much a victim as many others that he had defended in the past.

A victim of her own fears, a victim of Radars, at the moment a victim of his.

He decided to give her a break, he had found a blanket and dropped it over her on the couch. Really it would have been easier for her if he had released her bindings, but he couldn't take that chance.

Walking around outside in the cool air by the pool he tried to work out the best way to try and handle this whole mess with as few people getting hurt as possible.

He knew beyond any doubt that he could get the information that he needed out of Hazel, but the problem would be minimising the damage he could do to her during the process.

As much as he would have just preferred to leave now and go and punch it out of the bastard Radar, he knew that would never have worked.

The problem was he had to know, Radar was a very dangerous man and Cal couldn't afford to make any mistakes where he was concerned, so Hazel had to be his victim for a while longer.

Thinking back he remembered his first encounters with her sort of world.

He had just started to take his study of human nature seriously and was reading a board which had various 'ad hoc' classes and lectures advertised. One had caught his eye:

'The study of alternative sexual behaviours'

Not being sure exactly what this might entail he was about to walk away when an older man tapped him on the shoulder. "_Cal Lightman_"

"_Yeah_"

_"I see you were looking at that course, that's my course, are you interested_"

"_Don't think so mate, weird kinky sex and all that..not my scene_"

"_Well it should be young man_"

"_I don't get yer – why? And why do you know who I am_?"

The man put his hand on Cals shoulder and directed him into his office.

"_I have been hearing some good things about you Lightman, some of my colleagues say you have the potential to become ones of the greats in our field_, _but let me try and explain this to you. To_ _understand the human nature fully, you have to explore it fully- even if that means studying areas that you might not feel at ease_ with. _Sexual deviancy is a strong and powerful force in a_ humans _life, and the reasons they do, what they do are probably at lot different in most cases than you would think_."

Cal liked this man, he was blunt and to the point, and the way he was explaining it, was beginning to interest him. "_Go on_" he said simply.

"_You don't have to explore all the different weirdo things that are out there_, _god knows there are way too many, but if you understand the basic ones, why does a woman become a hooker_, _it's not_ _always for money or drugs you know, why do men need to use the services of a hooker_. _Why do some people want to be humiliated, beaten, whist others want to do just that to them. It_ all goes _way deeper than you'd think_"

Cal was hooked.

Simply because he was always one to go that extra stage further, Cal had managed to find, and become friends with, a 'Madam'

She ran a clean, organised and yes illegal house that tended to cater more for the S&M scene.

She agreed to let him shadow her for a while, and try and help him understand more through her years of experience.

Tammy had started out as a dominatrix – and a good one. Over a period of a couple of months she taught him to understand a lot of things.

A 'Good' Dominatrix NEVER allowed any sex to take place. (There are the little tramps that do of course she said, but they are not True professionals!)

Cal had long since understood the basic premise of why men sort out these kinds of services. - 'Men in positions of power feel that they need to have it all taken away from them sometimes. Instead of giving orders, they wanted to receive them, instead of always being obeyed, they wanted to obey' – That was the idea anyway, but why did women want to get into that side of the business? Did they just hate men?

Tammy had laughed for ages at that question.

"_You really have no idea do you sweetie_"

Over the period of one, very long evening, a liberal amount of alcohol and more than a few 'joints' Tammy had tried to explain everything to him.

"_No woman would ever just wants to come into this business Cal, not any part of it_. _There is ALWAYS a reason. Woman that choose to become a dominatrix, normally do so – knowingly or_ _unknowingly, out of fear_"

"_Wha_…." She had immediately raised her hand indicating that he was not to interrupt her until she had finished.

"_To be a Dominatrix- a good one- you have to be able to **not** get involved_ – _in any way- with any intimacies, or feelings. It is precisely for that reason that some woman are drawn to this_ _trade_, _whether they realise it or not these woman are normally scared_, _even terrified of intimacy of any kind up to, and most certainly including sex. In the normal outside world they are victims to it,_ _constantly pressured by society in general but particularly men, to have a relationship, to get involved, to have sex. They know however that if they do, they lose a certain amount of_ _control in that_ _part of their lives, and they can't do that._

_Becoming a dominatrix allows them to keep that control at all times, it also prevents them from having the normal relationships of which they are so scared of_."

Over the years he had always remembered Tammy and how much insight she had given him.

Now that was paying off – this is why he knew how to get to Hazel, he had seen the fear start as soon as she realised she was not in control. He had seen it increase as soon as he started hinting at sex. He knew she was one of those women that Tammy had told him about.


	9. Chapter 9

**Greetings.....sorry this update has been a bit longer in coming than norm., but I been a bit_.....wallowly_ I suppose....But here it is - hoping you all like it....PLEASE let me know?????**

_Disclaimer as norm_

**A Bar and a Tart**

Cal had just checked on Hazel and she was still sound asleep.

Initially he had found her on the couch like that when he had come back in from the pool area, he had lifted her as carefully as he could, and she was now still sound asleep on her bed.

The doorbell rang.

Cal went and opened it to let her in.

"_Thanks for cumin Gill_"

Motioning her to make herself comfortable on the couch he poured them both a drink, sitting down he told her everything that had transpired over the past 48 or so hours.

He left nothing out – that would have been a waste of time now.

They had both been silent for about 10 minutes, both absorbed in their own mental workings of trying to assimilate everything they now knew.

"_He can't be after the company Cal_"

"_Why do yer say that_?"

_"If Jack simply wanted to damage the company_, _I think with all the 'secret' connections Hazel obviously has_, _he could have done it by now. No. Whatever it is he's up to, he has to have a more_ - _personal agenda to it_."

Cal was glad he had made the decision not to proceed with his interrogation of Hazel Whiting, glad he had taken a chance on Foster and that she would accept and understand everything he had done to date, and his secrecy regarding it.

Gill was glad Cal had called her that evening.

She was intensely proud of him that he had taken, what must have been to him, a large risk on 'coming clean' to her about all the mysterious happenings recently.

She recognised that it could not have been an easy decision for him to make – but it was one that showed her how much he really trusted her, it filled her with warmth and strength.

"_So have you got any idea what he might be up to then luv_?"

"_No, not yet anyway. I think it might be best though if you go home for a while. You need some rest, and I need some time alone with Hazel when she wakes up_."

"_You understand the psychology that I explained to you_?"

"_Yes Cal. I admit I'm probably not as much as an expert as you are_" She flashed a gentle smile at him to make sure he knew that was humour and not admonishment. "_I think I have a better_ _understanding of women in general. It's worth a try anyway_"

Wearily he got his coat and made for the door. "_I gave you the key didn't I? for the cuffs_"

She simply nodded at him and held it up.

He made his way to his car.

Cal was in his 3rd bar.

He knew there was no way he would have been able to relax when he left that house, let alone sleep.

Under normal circumstances when he was feeling this confused and stressed out he would have made a bee line for Foster – but of course she was unavailable to him now.

So he had had no choice, as he saw it, but to revert to his old ways of 'dealing'.

Get blind drunk, get laid – or both!

At the moment his was being drawn towards both.

The girl at the bar now buying them both another drink was between 'trashy tart' and 'Nice tart' just the way he liked them when he was in one of these moods.

Probably about half his age he had guessed, but at the moment he couldn't have cared less, and it certainly didn't seem to be bothering her any judging by the way she had been 'all over him' from the minute they had met.

"_Cheers luv_" he muttered as she slid into the booth beside him.

Her hands immediately started wandering over his legs again, he made no attempt to stop her, instead he let his hands do some investigating of their own.

Her mouth tasted heavily of whisky and cigarettes when he let his tongue seek out its warmth.

Not knowing, or caring what the other inhabitants of the watering hole might be thinking, Cal let his hands move over her breasts as they found their way under the materiel of her small top and almost non existent bra.

He both felt and heard her breathing deepen and grow faster as she pushed into him, her own hands having long since moved from his upper thigh and were now encouraging his growing lust.

"_We could just do it right here you know, nobody would care, happens all the time- whatdaya say baby, right here, right now coz I REALLY want you_.."

Her hands were tugging at his belt as she whispered the words into his ear.

Could be fun he thought, and this was not one of his locals, no-one knew him here – what not?

Don't knock it till you've tried it right!

"_**CAL**_"

That single word, with that voice attached, made him jump so much that the girl (what was her name again… had he even bothered to find out?) nearly ended up on the floor under the table.

"_I think you're made enough of a spectacle of yourself now_ – _why don't you ask your …'lady friend' to remove her hand from down the front of your shorts and go and find herself another sex_ toy _for the night_!"

"_Fos…Foster! What the bloody hell are you doing here? Fuck_!"

The girl was now glaring at Gillian, although she had removed her hand, she still kept one arm – and a leg - wrapped round her prize of the night.

"_Look, I dunno if you his 'ole lady' or what_, _I didn't ask him if he was hitched cause frankly I don't care._ _My man here obviously needs a little more 'fun' in his life at the moment – and 'lady' I_ _intend to give it to him! So why don't you just fuck off..I'll send him home when I've finished with him_…"

Cals mind was so busy trying to shake the alcohol, sex- and the shock of Foster standing in front of him, that he made no attempt to intervene between the two women.

Gillian threw the girl a swift look of pity leaving the contempt filled one for Lightman, " _My dear, let me just give you one more peace of advise before you decide on your next course of_ _action – I_ _**KNOW** this man, and trust me_ – _you would get very bored after the first **two minutes**!_ _So why don't you go find yourself a man who is ….maybe …a little more able to deal with your_ 'enthusiasm' _for a longer period of time than that, save yourself a LOT of disappointment_."

The 'inbetween' tart stared at Foster for several moments, then, obviously deciding that she was telling the truth, grabbed her bag, and drink, and departed in search of more 'hopeful' prey.

"_Do your pants and belt up Cal, we're leaving_!"

Struggling to obey the command (although he wasn't quite sure why!) Cal shuffled with his clothes and staggered after the quickly departing Foster, who was nearly at the exit before she threw a glance other her shoulder to make sure he had caught up.

"_Get in_" She stood holding the passenger door open for him, tapping the metal with her fingers as a sign of impatience.

"_Just a second…Wh….wot are you even doing here? Who's with Hazel_?"

"_Torres is with Ms Whiting- now get IN_"

Cal crawled into the car, a certain amount of trepidation overcoming him at the tone in Gillians voice.

They had been driving in silence for about 20minutes when he decided to 'test' he waters,

"_Where we going_?"

"_Home. To your house Cal – which is where you should have been all along…remember_?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, I'd like to thank you all again for your commenets and reveiws on the last chapter - but as the systems alerts and email seems to have crashed - again- most of you probably don't even know the last chapter has updated yet, let alone this one! - so, I'll just keep writing and posting, - as long as the site system let me, and see what happens!!!!!!**

_Disclaimer as norm  
_

**Questionable Consummation**

The rest of the journey had remained silent.

The silence now continued as Gillian threw her bag and coat onto the couch and proceeded through to the kitchen to set up the coffee machine.

Cal leaned against the doorway watching her. He had sobered up a certain amount on the journey home but he was still feeling a bit light headed.

Pushing past him Gillian went and sat the two steaming mugs down on the coffee table and busied herself getting comfortable in the couch.

"_How's Hazel_?"

"_Fine_"

"_How much did you tell Torres_?"

"_As much as she needed to know_"

"_How did you…WHY did you come looking for me_?"

Gill sighed and finally made eye contact with him.

"_Because when I couldn't get an answer from your cell or your home phone I just_ …_guessed what you had probably done…No – actually I KNEW what you had done. It was just a case of_ tracking _you down and hoping I was in time_"

"_Actually I think you're 'timing' fucking stank foster – and as for 'two minutes'_!..."

Gill tried to hide her sneaky grin at the knowledge that he had heard, and remembered THAT line.

"_Actually..I think my timing was just right_ – _as usual. I really don't remember seeing the thought of 'condom' showing anywhere on your face when I found you_"

He dropped his head down and shuffled on his feet a bit, "_Yeah well, I'm sure I would have got to that at some point_"

"_Oh I'm sure Emily would just be DELIGHTED to hear you come up with an answer like that_!"

"_But she's not gonna ever know about it – about this- is she? I mean ever_!"

Gill broke his stare and picked up her coffee, taking a small sip to test the tempreture.

"_Foster_?"

"_Cal_!"

He stormed over to the couch and snatched the mug from her hands.

"_Well_?"

"_That's my coffee Cal, yours is the stronger one on the table there_"

She lifted her hands to take back her drink.

Cal placed it back on the table.

He sat down next to her, "_Why did you come after me_?"

She slid her hand down his cheek, feeling the tension.

"_Because you deserve better than that – than her. And because in some ways I feel I was partly responsible for putting you there_"

"_Oh yeah How's that then_?"

"_I should have known you couldn't just go home and relax_, _sleep, not with what had gone on…what was going on. And I know your habits…maybe a little TOO well by now_"

"_If that's the case you should have just left bloody well alone then_…_because I'm still feeling like I need….well sumfing anyway_…"

Gill knew this would come.

She knew it when she had got Hazel to open up, much quicker than expected, and tell her of Jack Radars plan, when she had rung Torres for babysitting duty, when she had set off in search of him, when she had found him and dragged him away, when she had decided to come into his home and not just leave him at the door.

"_I…I didn't say you didn't need the release I know you get from sex right now Cal….I just said you deserved someone better_."

"_Oh…So wot? Are you saying we should go back out….only this time you are gonna stay and VET my choice_?"

"_I don't believe I said that either…..Would you not agree that I am somewhat better than that girl?...probably not as 'experienced' but..I'm a quick learner_"

Cal sat in stunned silence. He didn't dare look at her face, her soft voice had told him that she had meant every word of what she had just said, maybe he was just trying to avoid her seeing HIS face!

"_Cal?...say something- do something please….If you don't I might just have to start thinking that you'd prefer her to me and_….."

He didn't stop to think why, or what had brought her to that statement. He didn't care.

His hand shot out and grabbed her round the back of her neck pulling up to just beyond the breath of his mouth…his eyes gave her one last chance to change her mind – he crushed her lips with his, all half hearted traces of the arousal for the previous woman were lost in the strength of what he was now experiencing.

He thought he should try and take things a little slower with Gillian, not wanting to frighten or alarm her with the force of what he was feeling, but the build up of the last few days: The games he had had to play with Hazel, those she had played with him- The Bar and the Tart…..it was all too much for him to block out – his hands had already started to pull at her blouse as he pushed her backwards into the cushions.

Gill was returning his kiss with everything she had. When she felt his hands pulling at her clothes she had to fight her instinct to pull back, she couldn't let him see or feel the hint of panic, read all her personal insecurities and the boundaries she had built because of them, so she let him go at his speed.

By just undoing a few of the top buttons of his shirt she was able to pull it up and over his head with little effort. Throwing it to the floor her hands returned to his body and she started raking her nails up and down his back.

Lifting her up fractionally from the couch, Cal pulled the now opened blouse from her body, it joined his on the floor, before he lay her back down his fingers unlocked the hooks at the back of her bra.

As his mouth left hers and made it's way to her breast, he bit ( maybe a little too hard) on her nipple.

Gills back arched and she gasped, Cal immediately brought his mouth back to her face. Kissing gentling up her neck he whispered into her ear.

"_Sorry luv, I don't wanna hurt you_"

Digging her nails further into the skin on his back, it was now Cals turn to flinch slightly.

"_Take me to the bedroom Cal, I think we might need more room than this to..spread_"

Cal made short work of the stairs despite the fact that Gill was in his arms and now biting down in to his shoulder.

As they both landed on his bed he pulled her head up to look into her eyes,

"_Why Gill? Why now_?"

"_I don't think questions is what either of us need right now Cal_"

He didn't need any further answer than that.

The rest of their clothes were removed in silence.

Gill could feel the heart coming from his body, she could sense his urgency, gentle slow lovemaking could come later, right now all he needed was release, she slid underneath him her legs starting to curl round his hips.

He had wanted to give her so much more than this, but his desire had overtaken him. He thrust into her not knowing if her cry was in pleasure, shock or pain.

Feeling her hips immediately start to move against him, establishing a rhythm provided his answer.

By changing their position around several times Cal managed to hang on much longer than the '2 minutes' Gill had joked about earlier. Now they lay in each others arms, both covered in sweat and not yet able to speak.

Gill felt more complete and satisfied than she ever had. She wanted this to go on forever this comfortable silence.

When their voices returned there would be questions, she would have to reveal part of the reason for her initiating this 'consummation' of the years of their controlled desire for each other.

Would Cal be as understanding as she had been when she explained her reasons? She pulled him closer willing him to just go to sleep like most men did, knowing that he wouldn't.


	11. Chapter 11

**Greetings again my dear fanficers- I love you all, and I continue to delightin your reveiws and comments-(warm cuddly feeling) Next up.....explanations and plans**

**are afoot.......**

_Disclaimer as norm_

**The Plan**

Cal wanted to sleep, he wanted to make love to Gill again, he wanted tell her how much this had meant to him, wanted to take a long hot bath with her in it, wanted…..But…..

"_Wanna tell me wot all this is about now Gill_?"

"_No_"

"_Is that no you don't wanna tell me, or no you're not gonna tell me_?"

Gill sighed and looked into his eyes, they were so warm and loving, she could feel her chest tightening at the thought of losing that look.

"_I don't want this to end Cal, I don't want to ruin it all_"

"_You'd have to go some to do that luv_"

Turning away from him this time, (But still in his arms) she lay on her back, staring at the ceiling, not knowing how, or where to start.

Cal was watching the indecision play across her face and decided to at least help her start.

"_This is something to do with that bastard Radars plan isn't it?"_

"_Like I said, in a way this all my fault. He..Jack..well he seems to have developed this absurd obsession with me_"

"_That's not hard to do, but neither is it your fault_..."

"_No I mean it Cal – it's like a stalkers obsession..he's become fixated_"

"_And how does Hazel …and me fit in to his fantasies then_?"

"_Apparently he was out one evening with one of his…top ranked customers_. _Jack worked out that this man was unusually exited about something, but he spotted a certain_ _amount of shame as well. I'll try and keep this as short as I can_ – _ultimately Radar got it out of him. He had been a client of Hazels a couple of times when he was in_ England. He _hadn't seen her in a while because his job had brought him back to the states_. _Well somehow he found out through the very underground grapevine that she was going to_ be in _the U.S for a while and he was hoping that he could convince her to accept a booking_. _Radar, not having heard of her, made it his business to find out more_.

_He discovered that more than a few of his clients had also been hers, but it – she-was one of the best kept secrets around_.

_He found Hazel and virtually blackmailed her into helping him with his great plan_."

"_I still don't know what this 'great plan' actually was_?"

"_Oh Cal – he wanted Hazel to seduce you_, _wanted her to get you into this 'special room' she has in her house and introduce you to the delights of a dominatrix._

_He had the whole room wired, sound and visual- everything. He was then going to show me_ everything – _but he was going to say that you had spent hundreds of thousands_ of _company money to 'indulge' in your secret fetish_."

"_The upshot of all that being…what_? _That you'd think what a complete and utter bastard I was – he's a bit outta date isn't he! I've already done most of the groundwork_ _for him_ _already_"

Gill turned back to him and smiled "_Yes you've certainly worked hard at that over the years haven't you_ –_ trouble is I think it's all become a part of your attraction for me_ _now_"

"_So – how did he think this was gonna help him_?"

"_Well, apparently he believed that if he could somehow make me see what a 'pervert'_ _you were and how you were prepared to steal from me to pay for the company of other_ _women, well then I would stop loving you - as far as he was concerned you were the only barrier_ between him, _and me falling in love with him, break your hold on me and I_ _would leave the company..and you..and go running to him to live happily ever after_"

Cal let out an exasperated breath of air through his teeth.

"_That dick head really has lost it hasn't he?...still doesn't fully explain all THIS though Gill. Wanna try that bit of it now_?"

Gill hardened herself for what she knew Cals inevitable reaction would be.

"_I'm going to go to him Cal – explain that I worked out what Hazel, and then he, were up to_…_I am going to tell him that once I had worked it out I immediately came and told_ you _and how we had such a good laugh about it..at his expense…we then ended up in bed together_…._follow it up with a realistic description of how GOOD it was ..how good you_ were…_and then end it all by thanking him for being so..instrumental in our …finally stepping across the line_…"

Cal remained silent. Gill couldn't bring herself to look at him. After what seemed like hours she felt his hand start to trace a delicate line around her cheek, across her lips, up to her hair where he started to stroke tendrils of it.

"_That's a very brave plan luv_…_and a very risky one! Maybe you have been picking up on some of my more…unhealthy ways of thinking_"

"_It will work Cal, I'm sure of it_"

"_Yeah I think it probably will, and I can see now why you felt you had to_… _well yer know..he would definitely pick up on that …you saying we had…if we hadn't_…"

She could feel him start to pull back from her "_Cal, it wasn't the only reason you know. In fact ..I don't even think now that it was the MAIN reason….I believe I used it as_ an _excuse, to myself_…"

"_You never needed an excuse luv_"

"_I did Cal – I was the one that instigated that bloody 'line'_.."

His arms pulled her in close to him, his mouth preventing any further need for explanation.

Gillian could feel his acceptance of her reasons, her uncertainties, he now washed them away with his kisses, he stroked and soothed her conscience with his hands….he began to give her a lot more realities to draw on when she came to the showdown with Jack Radar!


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't like to shock you all too much - so I will warn you up front - LAST CHAPTER - sorry an all that....but it does mean I can I can start a brand new story...as soon as a brainwave hits me????**

**Thanx so much for all your support for this one, I know it was a bit weird, and heavy in places. If you like, let me know if you want the next one to be more: fun/fluffy/romantic/angst combinations thereof......  
**

_Disclaimer as norm_

**Wait For The Photos**

Gillian chose to sit in a single leather chair when Radar offered her a seat on the couch in his office.

He lowered himself into couch and smiled at her.

His smile was self satisfied, smug, conceited, she wanted to slap it – HARD.

"_Gillian, it's delightful to see you, whilst unexpected of course_ – _still utterly delightful. Tell me doe the great Lightman know of your visit_?"

"_Of course he does Jack – why wouldn't he_?"

She noticed the slight 'break' in his confidence and was pleased.

"_Well – enough of my great and learned ex mentor- what has led you to my door Gillian_?"

"_Oh, well, I have recently had a little chat with Hazel_"

"_Hazel? Should I know this Hazel_?"

"_Yes Jack, Hazel Whiting – The lady whom you have been trying to blackmail into_ - _lets see..how should I out this…engaging Cal into some sort of compromising activities_, _which_- _I believe you intended to tape and then present to me as_ a.._'token' of your undying love and need to enlighten me as to the 'bad and evil' side of my partner_"

He was getting flustered now, he got up and pretended to be looking for something on his desk, his back to her. "_Really Gillian I have no idea.."_

"_Stop trying to play games with me Jack! Your Great plan has failed_ – miserably- _Even if I had never met Hazel, never spoke to her..It would never have worked_.

_I don't love you Jack! I never have, and I never will. Despite what Cal may or may not have done, I love him! I always have – and I always will_."

He had turned to face her now, searching, desperately for some sign that she was lying. Gill knew she had to push it home.

"_But I do want to thank you Jack_. _If nothing else your 'plan' did achieve one thing – it brought Cal and I together – I mean 'completely' together..Finally_.."

"_I DON'T believe you!..Gillian you wouldn't..not with HIM_!"

"_Oh but I did Jack! And I have to say…well…it was wonderful_"

Gill stood and started slowly walking towards him. Part of her mind was reliving her recent time in Cal bed, the feelings, the passion… she knew it had to be flashing like large red electric signs all over her face.

"_I suppose I always imagined it would be..but ..God Jack! It was so much more than my imagination could ever have_…"

Gill felt the rush of wind, heard the sound of skin on skin, felt the pain before she passed out.

Cal had sat in the car outside Radars office long enough.

She should have been through by now and back in the safety of his car.

Not bothering with the manic rantings and arm waving of the receptionist he burst into Radars office.

It took him lees than a few seconds to take in the scene.

Gillian barely conscious but still trying feebly to fight off the bulk of the man on top of her.....

Radar was so engrossed in trying to remove the rest of the blouse he had partially ripped from Gillians body, his hands were pulling at the hem of her skirt as well, he had completely missed Cals entrance..until he was being dragged backwards and the punches started connecting with him.

Reynolds had been sitting further back so as not to be seen by either Gillian or Lightman.

Gill had told him of her plan, and that Lightman would be staying in the car – he hadn't believed it then..and as he watched Cal fly out of the car now – he knew he had been right,

Flashing his badge as he flew past the already distressed receptionist, he made his way to where a group of employees were hovering round a broken office door.

Crashing through them he saw Gillian, bruised and dishevelled on the couch, Cal beating the hell out of a motionless Radar on the floor

.

"**_LIGHTMAN_**" it took Ben all of his strength and fighting know-how to tear Lightman away from heavily bloodied Radar.

"_This has gone TOO far man, I am calling in re enforcements_"

"_No! Ben please you can't_"

Reynolds barely heard the weak voice of Foster as she struggled to get above the rantings of Lightman screaming to be let loose on Radar again.

"_Lightman- Just stop it will you – look Fosters awake – CAL – Gill needs your help –listen_!"

That stopped him dead in his tracks and he rushed to her side.

"_Gill, Gill love, it's ok – it's over. I've got you luv_"

As soon as she heard his words, felt his warmth, smelt him next her – the tears started.

"I_ h..had no idea he would…I..I didn't expect_…."

Cal just held her tighter. Somehow, without actually letting go of her, he managed to take his jacket off and draped it over her.

"_Lightman – Take her home man, just get her away from this_ – _him. I'll take of everything – and yeah, I know it's all gotta be unofficial..Just leave it with me. Take care of_ _Gillian_."

"_Cheers Ben. If you need any help, get Torres or Loker, whatever you need yeah_"

Ben just nodded as Cal helped Gill up and moved her swiftly through the crowd.

Gill spent ages in the shower while Cal paced nervously outside in the bedroom.

He had no idea what exactly had taken place before he got there, and Gill hadn't spoken on the way home.

Now he sat on the edge of the bed as he heard the shower finally being turned off.

As she came into the bedroom wrapped in a large towel, he stood- they just looked at each other. Her eyes said _help me._ His said _I will_.

Cal was gently holding her against him under the covers, waiting for the shaking to stop, knowing this was one time he couldn't push her.

"_I'm sorry Cal, I don't know why I'm being so stupid about this..he didn't really do that much_"

"_There's an awful lot of bruises for 'not that much'. He gave you quite a few good punches, and there's all these on your arms_.."

"_Just bruising Cal. It will all fade. I'm not so sure about the damage you did to him_"

"_The damage I did to him was not nearly enough – He's still alive_!"

"_Let Ben deal with it now – please! I just want it all to be over. I want to concentrate on us now Cal – can we do that_?"

Cal kissed her very gently on the mouth, careful to avoid the bruising.

"_Nothing I'd like more_"

Gill curled further into him. She wanted to just drift like that for days, no problems, no unanswered questions or pending plans, but there was still one nagging loose thread.

"_What about Hazel, what are we going to do_?"

Cal sighed. "_Hazel has already gone back to England luv. Tried to get her to stay for a while, maybe get her some help, but she wasn't having any of it._

_I've contacted some mates at home, they're gonna try and keep an eye on her_- _she was, in the long run, a good friend of a very good friend of mine. All that was at least_ _true_"

Gillian giggled and prodded him in the ribs, "_You still haven't shown me all the photos yet Cal – is there some thing you are trying to hide_?"

"_Nah, not hide exactly – maybe just hold back for a while_"

"_What? Come on tell me – we're suppose to be a couple now – Share_"

"_I Will, I promise. When I think you're ready_"

"_Ready for what_?"

"_Well you did say you maybe weren't as experienced maybe Hazel or Chloe_ – _and some of the photos – well…They might be a bit further up the learning curve for you to see_ at _the moment_" he ended with a chuckle.

"_Maybe so Dr. Lightman – But I also said I was a quick learner remember_!!!"

**THE END**


End file.
